


Five Things Jacob And Selmak Disagreed About

by Perfica



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: 100-1000 Words, Angst, Drama, F/M, five things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-18
Updated: 2007-05-18
Packaged: 2017-10-10 13:54:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/100503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perfica/pseuds/Perfica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Selmak, stubborn bastard that he was, refused to save his strength...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Things Jacob And Selmak Disagreed About

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Paian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paian/gifts).



1\. Once Selmak had settled in and healed his cancer-ridden body, Jacob suggested he find a younger, healthier host. Selmak said two thousand years of living had proven that the traits of age and craftiness were more suited to his disposition.

 

2\. Jacob believed that serving on the Tok'ra high council would enable him to better serve the needs of Earth. Selmak knew that the Tauri would stand a better chance if he and Jacob remained at Stargate Command.

 

3\. During Sam's wedding banquet they had an intense disagreement. Pete settled the argument for them – they could have both the chicken _and_ the fish.

 

4\. Whenever they were on Earth, Selmak would remind Jacob that it was a perfect opportunity to meet up with his offspring. _Both_ offspring. Jacob would tell him to keep the goddamn hell out of his business and he'd talk to Mark when he was good and ready.

It took years before they reconnected and no one was happier than Sam and Selmak. It took years before Jacob let himself believe he deserved that happiness.

 

5\. Selmak, stubborn bastard that he was, refused to save his strength and expended the last of his energy in keeping Jacob alive while they battled against the Replicators. After he passed away, Jacob was alone inside his head for the first time in years.

The emptiness was almost too sharp to take and, even though it made Sam cry, Jacob gratefully slipped into silence to rejoin him shortly after.


End file.
